1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a draw timer target and more particularly pertains to timing a user's ability to shoot a target with a paint ball gun, pellet gun, wax gun, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of target systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, target systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of measuring the accuracy of a user's ability to shoot a target are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,006 to Zaenglein, Jr. a shooting simulating process and training device for accurately and reliably detecting the impact time and location in which a projectile from a firearm hits a moving target. U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,391 Kelly et al. discloses a target shooting game, wherein the first player must hit and disable a target. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,358 to Jones discloses a shooting game having flip-up targets spaced along a game course. Lastly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,305 to Harclerode; 5,219,173 to Vit et al.; 5,222,740 to Wu et al. are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the draw timer target for paint ball guns, pellet guns, and the like according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of timing a user's ability to shoot a target with a paint ball gun, pellet gun, wax gun, or the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved draw timer target for paint ball guns, pellet guns, and the like which can be used for timing a user's ability to shoot a target with a paint ball gun, pellet gun, wax gun, or the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.